Love Forever Love is Free
by CuteYaoiAngel
Summary: This is just a short one-shot and even  cried XD  Oh, and, warning! Not for the feint hearted! The scene's are very bad at some points  So I'm told :P  , so, please be warned, do not read if you have anything against brutal rape!


_**Love Forever, Love is Free**_

Ryou sighed as he walked home; he had gone to Yugi's house to do an assignment for the next day and it had gotten a little late…close to midnight actually and he had forgotten to call Bakura before-hand…the thief was going to kill him…

He walked up the porch steps and fished the keys out of his bag and opened the door, sighing again as he closed the door.

"Just where the Hell have you been?" someone asked softly.

Ryou froze and looked around, spotting Bakura sitting on the arm chair with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, B-Bakura…I, um, was at Yugi's to do an assignment for tomorrow…I just f-forgot to call…" the smaller male stuttered, flinching back into the door more.

"Really now? An assignment? What was it for?" the thief asked, placed the glass down and walked towards his Hikari, placing his hands on either side of his head.

"Um, History…about Ancient Greece…" Ryou whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

Bakura was drunk…he just knew it. He saw it in the man's eyes and even smelled it…

"What's wrong, little Hikari?" Bakura purred in his ear.

"Y-you're drunk" the boy whimpered.

"Really now? Should I show you something…you won't like it though…" the man smirked, grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"Bakura, let me go! You're hurting me!" Ryou cried and tried to pull away.

"Shut up!" Bakura hissed and slapped him.

The boy cried out, tears falling from his eyes as he was dragged into the bedroom and thrown onto the bed roughly.

He knew what was going to happen! Even though he and Bakura had just gotten together…they had only had sex once…he wouldn't actually rape the boy…would he?

"B-Bakura, wh-what are you doing?" the boy whimpered as the man joined him on the bed.

"Nothing…just showing you to whom you belong" the thief smirked and pulled the boy's pants down and his shirt off.

"Bakura, stop! Please, don't do this!" Ryou shouted and tried to pull away.

Bakura only smirked and grabbed the boy's hands, untied his belt and tied Ryou's wrists to the headboard, "Now, now, little Hikari…don't be like that…"

Ryou cried even louder as Bakura picked his hips up and pulled his lags apart. The boy screamed and pulled the up against his chest and together.

"Bakura, leave me alone! Stop it; you're going to hurt me!" Ryou cried out, but the man ignored him.

Bakura growled again and pulled his legs apart again, more roughly, "You better shut it!"

Ryou bit his lip, but he couldn't help it; Bakura quickly got rid of his own pants and Ryou screamed in pain as Bakura thrusted into him without any lube or preparation. He felt like he was being torn in two! Tears streamed down his face as he kept screaming as Bakura continued to thrust into him.

The thief got irritated by the boy's screams and tore a piece of his shirt off and stuck it in Ryou's mouth, causing the boy to gag.

Bakura continued to thrust into him, Ryou whimpering and still crying. When Bakura came, he slumped onto Ryou, who only cried harder. The older man pulled out his softened member out of Ryou's abused body and his come started to pour out instantly, along with blood.

He looked over Ryou and pulled the gag out and untied the boy. Ryou curled onto his side, away from Bakura, and into a ball, crying harder.

Bakura, who just realized what he had done, stared at Ryou with wide eyes.

"R-Ryou…" he muttered and touched the boy's shoulder lightly.

The kid screamed and crimped into himself more. Bakura flinched and pulled away, stood up and ran from the room, closing the door.

Ryou lay in the pool of semen and blood the entire night, only crying until the early mornings; when he finally fell asleep, tears still running down his face…

Malik and Marik decided to visit the next day. When they got in the house, they were surprised to see Bakura sleeping on the couch. Marik smirked and moved over to the thief, poking his head.

"Get lost Marik" Bakura growled and sat up, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you and Ry have a fight last night?" Marik smirked.

"It's not a joke!" Bakura shouted and the 2 Egyptian's stared at him in shock and he sighed again, "He got home late from the shrimp's place and I was a little drunk…and lost control…and I…"

Malik gasped, realizing first what had happened, he bolted up the stairs and into the room. He threw the door open and saw Ryou flinch again; the boy was still lying in the same position as last night…

"Ryou! Ryou, are you alright?" the boy asked, running towards him.

Ryou burst into fresh tears as he saw the other boy and, as soon as Malik was near, he threw his arms around the boy's neck, crying deeply into his shoulder.

"It's alright…it's alright" he cooed, picked Ryou up and carried him into the bathroom for a much needed bath.

Meanwhile; down stairs, Marik had finally snapped to what had happened when he heard Ryou's crying. He grabbed Bakura's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"What the Hell, Bakura? Why the Hell did you do that to Ryou?" he demanded, resisting the urge to hit the man.

"I-I didn't mean too…" Bakura muttered, "I didn't want too…now Ryou will never forgive me…"

Marik let him go and he slid down the floor; the psychopath could see his friend didn't want to do it…but would the other albino believe it?

A few minutes later, Malik came back downstairs, Ryou wrapped tightly in his arms. When Bakura looked up and Ryou caught a glimpse of him, Bakura's heart broke; the look Ryou was giving him resembled the look you gave to a killer…

Ryou buried his face in Malik's shoulder and cried again, his legs shaking.

"Bakura, you fix this!" Marik growled as Malik sat Ryou down on the couch.

"Don't leave me with him!" Ryou whimpered and clutched the younger Egyptian's lavender shirt.

Malik sighed and pulled his hands away, it hurt him…but he had to leave…then Bakura and Ryou would hopefully figure out their problems…

Marik grabbed his boyfriend and they were gone before Ryou could react.

Bakura looked at the younger one as they were left alone again. Ryou's eyes filled with tears again and he pulled his knees up and clutched himself.

"P-please…d-don't hurt me again…" he whimpered and Bakura's heart broke even more, "P-please…I-I'll do anything…Bakura-sama…"

That was it…Bakura stood up and stalked to Ryou, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Ryou started crying again and Bakura sighed, falling to his knees in front of the boy.

"Ryou…I didn't want to hurt you…I never wanted too…" he whispered.

"B-but you did…" Ryou cried, holding himself tighter.

"It was wrong…I _do_ Love you and what I did was stupid…I…I don't deserve you…you go stay with Malik and Marik for a few days…then come back…I'll be gone by then…" Bakura whispered and stood up.

Ryou looked at him as he slowly climbed the stairs; he didn't want Bakura to leave! He Loved him too…but he was afraid the thief might lose control again someday and do what he did last night…

Ryou stood up to go after the thief, but he cried out from the pain and collapsed, catching Bakura's attention instantly.

Ryou panted as he looked down, the blood returning to soak his pants, he curled up in a ball and cried. Bakura slowly walked over and knelt down and picked up his hand, causing Ryou to look at him.

/**Ryou…I really am sorry…it's just…I got worried last night…and you know how I get when I worry…I get paranoid and thought something had happened to you…**/ Bakura said through the mind-link, since it was easier.

Ryou stared, with wide, teary eyes, as Bakura leaned down and kissed his hand.

"Kura…" he whispered and Bakura looked up, surprised that he had called him by his pet name, "I-I Love you too and it was actually my fault for not calling…I'm _**so**_ sorry…"

Bakura gave a small smile and pulled the boy into his arms, causing him to flinch; he pulled back and watched his Hikari, "Ryou…come on, you wait down here…I'll go up and clean the bed and then come and get you…you're staying there until you're better…I'll even bring you breakfast in bed…"

Ryou gave a small, sad smile and nodded.

Bakura did everything until Ryou got better and even treated him more kindly…who knew a thief could grow a heart?

A/N: Not my best work and I was almost in tears myself; but please review! ^^


End file.
